


what would i do without

by hoodiestrings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, off scirpt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings
Summary: “Dance with me?” Phil repeats, holds a hand out. He looks nervous.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	what would i do without

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't written anything in a while so i decided to write some fluff! it's pretty short so sorry about that. also! if you guys want, you can follow me on tumblr, i am @hoodiestrings there as well
> 
> (as always, thank you to kat (darlingdnp on twitter) for being my beta <3)

Lockdown has left them both a little antsy. Phil is sitting across from him, back rigid. He looks tired, mostly; maybe a little guilty. It leaves him feeling a little guilty too.

Today was a slow day. Neither of them could do as much work as they wanted to, and Phil has never gone so long without seeing his family. They both were walking on eggshells the whole day, waiting for one of them to blow up. It happened after dinner. Dan, aching and exhausted, opened up Spotify to play some music. First note in and Phil had slammed his book on the table with an annoyance Dan hadn’t seen from him in a while.

But now the words have blown off. And they are left feeling cold.

Phil stands up. Dan pretends he hasn’t been looking at him the whole time. 

“Dance with me?”

Dan blinks, “What,”

“Dance with me?” Phil repeats, holds a hand out. He looks nervous. 

“Okay,” Dan replies. _Okay,_ as if he would ever say anything but.

Phil picks the song. “It was the first one I saw, okay?” he laughs, fits an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Dan hums, smiles maybe for the first time in an hour. 

_you’ve got my head spinning, no kidding,_

_i can’t pin you down_

Dan sings the next line, _what’s going on in that beautiful mind,_ laughs when Phil grins and twirls him around. His head finds a way in the crook of Phil’s neck. It’s a little uncomfortable but he doesn’t mind. Not with the way Phil’s palms are warm on the small of his back. It’s like he is back to being a teenager. He feels giddy. 

_‘cause all of me,_

_loves all of you_

“This song is so cheesy,” Phil laughs, then, in a quieter voice “Doesn’t mean it’s not true though,”

Dan, suddenly, embarrassingly, finds himself tearing up. “Yeah,” he says, voice soft, arms tight around Phil, “I’m sorry. For earlier. For blowing up on you. I’m so so sorry.”

Phil presses a tender kiss to the side of his face. Then another to the top of his head. “I’m sorry too,” he whispers. He smells like cinnamon and that one candle he loves so much. He smells like, like home. “I guess I was just having a stressful day, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“I love you,” Dan tells him. 

_you’re my end and my beginning,_ the singer promises. Phil smiles, almost shyly, “I love you too, Dan, more than anything. I don’t say that enough.”

_i give you all of me_

_and you give me all of you_

  
  



End file.
